סטרומבולי
thumb|ימין|250px|האי סטרומבולי - ויקישיתוף ימין|ממוזער|250px|שיפולי ההר בצבע הלבה והבתים הלבנים למטה - ויקישיתוף ימין|ממוזער|250px|ההתפרצות בשנת 1980 - ויקישיתוף סטרומבולי הוא אי געשי איטלקי בקבוצת האיים הליפאריים, צפונית לסיציליה. הר הגעש מתנשא לגובה 924 מטרים ומכונה "המגדלור של הים התיכון" משום פעילותו המתמדת עם הפסקות קצרות בלבד. הר הגעש סטרומבולי מהווה אב טיפוס לסוג מסוים של הרי געש בעלי עוצמת התפרצות מוגבלת. ההתפרצויות אחרונות של הר הגעש היו ב-27 פברואר 2007. שטח האי כולו 13 קמ"ר. רק 350 תושבים גרים בו והם המתפרנסים מדייג וחקלאות. מהיבשת האיטלקית הם מקבלים הכול אפילו מי שתייה. פעם ביום מגיעה לאי רחפת תוך נסיעה של שעתיים מסיציליה וזה הקשר של תושבי האי עם העולם הרחב. מעט תיירים ואנשים תימהוניים מגיעים לבקר ותוך ימים בודדים חוזרים לציביליזציה. ההפלגה לאי נמל ההפלגה הוא : The port of Milazzo is a departure point for ferries to the Aeolian Islands and Naples. ההפלגה שעתיים + המחיר 24.35 אירו עוד פרטים בקשיור הבא https://booking.libertylines.it/libertylines/ricerca.php עדעון בכל כמה שנים עולה הרעיון מחדש. ראש ממשלת איטליה הנודע סילביו ברלוסקוני, הבטיח שהוא מתכנן לבנות את הגשר החלומי מעל מיצר מסינה, גשר שבנייתו תהפוך את סיציליה מאי לחלק מן המגף האיטלקי. בשנת 2005 אישרה ממשלת איטליה את התוכנית, בה אמור היה להיבנות גשר ענק, באורך 3.5 ק"מ ובעלות חמישה מיליארד יורו. זה עוד לא קרה. עד שזה יקרה ימשיכו מעבורות תכופות מאוד לחצות את מיצר מסינה. אפשרות נוספת, למגיעים מחלקה הצפוני של איטליה, היא לשוט ישירות מגנואה לפאלרמו. השיט הזה נמשך 18 שעות ועולה כ-120 יורו. החלק המעניין יותר בשיט מעבורות באזור סיציליה מיועד לאלה הרוצים לבקר בקבוצת האיים האיאוליים, מצפון לסיציליה. צי של מעבורות פוקד בכל יום את ליפארי, וולקאנו, פיליקודי, סאלינה וסטרומבולי. בכמה מהם אפשר לראות הרי געש פעילים וכולם מספקים נוף דרמטי. כל מי שראה את הסרט הנפלא "יומנו של ג'יאני מוראטי" יודע עד כמה ביקור באיים אלה יכול להיות משעשע וסוריאליסטי *מידע על ההפלגות על הר הגעש גובה הר הגעש מעל פני היום הוא 924 מטר, אך לעומת קרקע הים, הגובה הוא 2,000 מטר www.volcano.si.edu. מצויים בפסגה שלשה מכתשים המפיקים עשן לבן בימים רגילים וזרם של אבנים ואדמה בלבת אש בימים של התפרצות וולקנית. לפי העדויות ההיסטוריות הר הגעש היה פעיל לפחות ב-2,000 השנים האחרונות. התפרצות חזקה קרתה בשנת 1930 ובה נהרגו אנשים אחדים ונהרסו מבני מגורים. בשנת 2002 הייתה התפרצות חזקה, שגרמה לסגירת האי למבקרים לשבועות אחדות. ההתפרצות גרמה ליצירת מפולות אדמה ביבשה ולגלי צונמי נמוכים בים התיכון. ב-5 אפריל 2003 הייתה התפרצות נוספת וסלעים עפו מפיסגת ההר ונפלו בכפר גינוסרה (Ginostra) המצוי בצידו השני של האי. במקרה זה ההר שקט רק אחרי שלושה חודשים. בהתפרצות האחרונה בשנת 2007 נפערו שני מכתשים חדשים בפסגת ההר news.bbc.co.uk . ז'ול ורן והאי ז'ול ורן (Jules Verne) בספרו מסע לבטן האדמה (Journey to the Center of the Earth) מספר על האי ורואה בו את מקום היציאה של צוות המדענים ממעמקי האדמה. בספר הוא מספר על מדען ועוזרו, אלכס ואוטו לינדנברג (Axel and Otto Lidenbrock), אשר ברשותם כתב מוצפן, אשר לאחר שהתגלה פתרונו מספר כיצד אפשר להגיע למקום בו אפשר להתחיל את המסע לבטן האדמה. המדען מגיע יחד עם אחיינו לאי איסלנד, עולה על הר נתון, ביום נתון, בשעה נתונה בדקה נתונה. ואז, הוא מגלה בפסגת ההר, בזווית בה קרני השמש נופלות על ההר את פתח הכניסה למעמקי האדמה. בבטן האדמה הוא מוצא צמחיה הראויה למאכל, מגלה חיות לא ידועות, שט על פני אגם רחב ידיים ואחרי שלושת אלפי ק"מ הוא מגיע למקום שבו הוא נשטף בזרם אדיר של אדמה ומים אל פני האדמה ומגיע אל חוף ימו של האי סטרומבולי. רוסוליני והאי ראו ערך מורחב : סטרומבולי (סרט) (באנגלית) פרסומו של האי בא מסרט בשם "סטרומבולי" אשר צולם באי בשנת 1949. במהלך צילומי הסרט נוצר הקשר הרומנטי בין הבמאי המפורסם, רוברטו רוסליני עם השחקנית השבדית, אינגריד ברגמן (Ingrid Bergman). סיפור הסרט הוא על צעירה מלטביה, פליטת מלחמה המגיעה לאיטליה בזמן מלחמת העולם השנייה ונמצאת בהסגר במחנה פליטים. על מנת לצאת מהמחנה היא מחפשת ללא הצלחה ארץ להגר אליה. בהמשך היא מגלה דייג מהאי סטרומבולי, חייל לשעבר, המוכן להינשא לה וכך היא יכולה להשתחרר מהמחנה. וכך הזוג הצעיר, בעל מנטליות שונה לחלוטין האחד מהשני, מגיע לאי הרחוק. קשיי החיים, יחד עם עוינות, התושבים עושים את חייה של הפליטה לבלתי נסבלים. כאשר הר הגעש מתפרץ היא מנסה להתמרד ומפתה צעיר שיעזור לה להימלט. תושבי האי בורחים אל הסירות, עד שהר הגעש יירגע. היא בורחת לקצה האחר של האי נרדמת ומתעוררת, מבלי שאנו יודעים מה עלה בגורלה. סיפור נוגע ללב לכל מי שהוא פליט וזכה ל"קבלת הפנים" של הסביבה. הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים * תמונות מהאי - ויקישיתוף *Video of the February 28 2007 eruption. *Watch video of spectacular Strombolian eruption on 5th April 2006 *Area Vesuvio *Information about Stromboli and on its seismic monitoring network (italian) *Live (30 min) Satellite Photo of Stromboli *Live (3 min) Visible Light Webcam (SPV) *Live (15 min) Infrared Webcam (SPI) *Live (3 min) Visible Light Webcam (SQV) *Live (15 min) Thermal Imaging Webcam (SQT) *Satellite Image of Stromboli Island *Stromboli Online *Italy's Volcanoes: The Cradle of Volcanology - Stromboli Online's sister site with detailed info on Italy's volcanoes, including Stromboli קטגוריה:איים בים התיכון קטגוריה:הרי געש